Zelda was Right
by DovewingMC
Summary: Sky just wants to prank Twi. But as he quickly learns, hiding in the guy's bedroom closet isn't the smartest idea.


"That's probably the most hideous thing you've found in your closet. And I've _been_ in your closet, so that's saying something."

With a laugh, Sky bounced the absurd-looking object in his hand. "I know, right? Isn't it wonderful?"

"If you mean to give someone a heart attack, then yes."

"Which is exactly what I plan to do."

Zelda rolled her eyes tiredly. Sky meanwhile continued to fumble with the thing he held in his hands, turning it every which way and ogling at the apparently very fascinating wolf-like rubber mask.

"What's it even for?" the girl queried, watching as the taller spun the thing around and messily secured the ends behind his head.

"Have you ever heard Twi scream before?" he answered her.

"No, but I'm sure Time has."

Sky snorted and broke out into a quiet fit of laughter, fastening the wolf-mask securely to his face. "I'm sure he has, too. But the guy screams like a prepubescent girl, and it's pretty damn funny. So I'm going to sneakily break into his house and hide in the closet and scare him with this." he pointed to the grotesque mask on his face. "Is it _scaaaary?_"

It was Zelda's turn to laugh. "Uh-huh. You're horrifying, mister wolf man. Now stop that." the girl giggled, swatting away Sky's steadily encroaching hands, his fingers curling like claws while he attempted and failed to create a wolf-sounding noise.

Sky persisted anyways, breeching her feeble defense and enveloping her with his arms with another failed attempt at a growl. She could only laugh at his idiocy as she leaned against his chest. "Mister wolf man wants a kiss," he chimed, voice muffled by the obstruction.

"Mister wolf man doesn't get a kiss, not looking like that. Shave a little and maybe I'll consider." Zelda deadpanned, shoving a deterring palm to his slowly advancing face.

"Jeez, fine. You drive a hard bargain." Sky tilted the mask just enough to expose his face, Zelda leaning up to briefly peck his mouth. She tried to untangle herself from his arms but he kept her to him, the mask falling back over his head on its own.

Resting her head on the crook of his shoulder in defeat, the girl peered out at the descending glow of the sun. "Twi is going to be back from his little farm escapade soon, you know. You'd better get going if you want enough time to get positioned—"

"Hot damn you're right, I need to go. But you'll come too, right? To hear Twi, I mean. It's actually really funny." Sky pulled his body back to fuss with the lopsided straps on the back of his head.

Zelda shrugged and nodded from beside him. "Sure. Let's go."

It didn't take Sky long to infiltrate Twi's home; the shorter blonde had made the unfortunate mistake of giving him the spare keys to the front door in case of an emergency. As Zelda waited patiently on one concealed side of the house, lest Twi find her awkwardly dawdling around his home for no apparent reason, Sky was busy hustling through the hall leading to the shorter blonde's bedroom.

Compared to his own room, things were incredibly neat once he had reached his destination. The closet was located on the far side of the room, and Sky wasted no time in hurriedly cramming himself into the dark enclosed space. There he awaited, crouched near the back wall with his mask already previously poised, ready to spring. He apparently had good reason to, as well, because within a few minutes upon his arrival, the front door distantly slammed shut.

Beaming with delightful mischief, Sky shifted back on his haunches a bit. There wasn't much rubbish littering the floor around him to trip on, to which he was grateful, but there was a rather large shelf in the closet for some reason, seemingly build into the wall. Countless items were stuffed within its confines, and from the looks of it, Twi would need to find a new storage unit in here soon.

The bedroom door clicked open and Sky held his breath. He wasn't hearing anything though, which was strange. He'd imagined Twi to be just a bit tired after laboring at the farm all day, but he didn't hear so much as a sigh or a groan.

Truth be told, he actually did hear a groan from outside. But it wasn't the tired, fatigued kind of groan he had expected to hear.

And then the bed springs abruptly squealed and complained. Sky could swear he heard two voices, muffled voices at that, having a brief conversation at a decibel lower than his ears could pick up on. Curiously, he straightened his back out a bit to peer through the slanted strips of wood making up the closet door and, sure enough, he could just vaguely make out two shapes on Twi's bed. What they were doing, he couldn't tell.

Sky wasn't exactly sure what Time was doing here, or why it involved these indecipherable noises he was hearing, but he simply viewed the sudden appearance as a double-whammy for his prank.

Carefully Sky adjusted his wolf-mask against his face and steeled himself, hand leant against the door in preamble—until something smacked right into his hiding spot. Blinking through the darkness in surprise, he managed to just barely nudge open the closet door. Time and Twi didn't seem to notice the soft squeak, but Sky _was_ quite surprised when they didn't seem to notice the not-so-discreet gasp he unintentionally emitted when he removed the mask and realized that a pair of skinny jeans were lying haphazardly a few inches from his hand.

With wide eyes and the breath catching in his throat, Sky gulped nervously. His eyes incredulously shifted to stare at the mask in his hand, to the navy blue garment strewn about the ground, and then back to the mask. Then, and only then, did he finally notice that there was moaning going on towards the opposite end of the room.

Well this plan backfired.

He needed to get out of here and quick, his brain hurriedly decided. Whatever Time was doing to make the shorter moan possibly involved his apparent lack of pants, and Sky didn't really want to stick around to see what that might be. The only problem with a quick departure was that his route of escape to the door was largely exposed, and he was likely going to be noticed.

That was going to result in the wrath of a less than pleased, five foot ten Time, and an endless process of teasing from Zelda about how his brilliant plan ended horribly. Neither of those things sounded exactly appealing to Sky. So, he was instead going to conjure up a way to get out and _not_ be noticed.

Taking the now purposeless mask in his hand, Sky very carefully got to his feet. It really wasn't that far of a walk to the door; maybe this could work. Time and Twi were clearly already wrapped up with what they were doing, and probably with each other, too, so if he was discreet enough—

Something caught on his foot.

Sky wobbled back and forth for a minute, before steadying himself, leering venomously down at the sweatshirt he had stepped on and tangled his foot into. If he wasn't careful, this thing would ruin his plans of escape.

Presently he was distracted by a rather baritone groan of Time's name from elsewhere in the room. That was it, he decided then and there, he was evacuating the scene, _now_. Before he saw more than he wanted to, Sky hastily placed a hand against the wood and, completely forgetting about the thing that had spontaneously decided to wind itself around his foot, took a step forwards and it was all over.

Wildly he thrashed, feet stumbling forwards and entire body suddenly colliding with the closet door. It burst open with an impossibly loud, squeaky creak. Sky flopped forwards onto the ground with an unceremonious thud, head spinning and the breath robbed from his lungs. To his utter horror, he had seemed to dislodge every item on the closet shelf with his flailing. First came a rather small novel that Twi probably hadn't ever read, the book tumbling down and landing beside his foot before a monsoon of random trinkets and useless junk came crashing down after him.

All things considered, Sky _did_ get to hear Twi squawk in surprise like he had planned to, but it was most certainly not in the way he wanted. On his back from the fall, he sent a quick prayer to whatever god or goddess observing this unfortunate scene that he wouldn't glimpse something that was going to be burned into his memory forever.

Sky blinked his eyes open. Old socks, sweatshirts, notebooks, metal hangers, even a little cucco-shaped piggy bank, were strewn left and right across the ground by his feet, half-covering his lower legs.

To add insult to injury, some kind of small orange bouncy ball unearthed itself from the very top shelf and came bounding down after the wave of junk, whacking him right smack on the nose. Sky couldn't think of a way that his entrance could have been more noticed.

"Sky, what the _hell_ are you-"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry—"

Time didn't have his shirt on. Twi didn't have his pants on. Sky was out the door in less than a nanosecond, floundering to his feet and half-scrabbling, half-running until he had reached the safety of the hallway. With the other blonde dashing madly for the distant front door, the two shocked and confused Hylians poised on the bed could still hear the resonating screech.

"It didn't work! It didn't work at all! Oh my _goddesses _Zelda, don't ever let me try that again!"

And even from the opposite side of the house, Time and Twi could also hear the girlish, cackling laugh riding gleefully on the airwaves.


End file.
